Blue Ice
by D.Gabrielle
Summary: UA : Thor est devenu roi. Il a mené la guerre contre Laufey et a ramené son fils a Asgard. (LokixTony pour plus tard) (Drame, romance, humour, mignon, un peu de tout)


**Chapitre 1.**

Il n'avait cure des hurlements de rage ou de terreur. Encore moins du sang le recouvrant partiellement. Du sang de monstre. Alors cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils étaient là pour une exterminations. Les monstres ne méritaient pas de vivre. Depuis toujours on lui avait conté les histoires de ces géants qui dévoraient quiconque se trouvait sur leurs terres. Et lorsqu'il n'y avait rien à se mettre sous leurs crocs, ils venaient dans d'autres royaumes chercher pitance.  
Le premier acte du nouveau roi fut de rendre service à tous les peuples. Car Asgard avait le devoir de les protéger, ils étaient supérieurs et sages, on leur devait reconnaissance et respect.

\- Roi Thor !

Hors d'haleine, le soldat manqua de déraper sur la glace.

\- Nous savons où se trouve l'un des princes !

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du souverain. Il suivit le soldat, marchant sur les cadavres jonchant le sol. Ils arrivèrent dans un temple sculpté à même la glace, aux détails d'une incroyable finesse, soutenu par deux énormes piliers. Il n'y avait pas de porte et le vent s'y engouffrait avec des gémissements plaintifs. Les pas des guerriers résonnèrent contre les murs, leurs reflets se réfléchissant contre les parois transparentes et légèrement bleutées.  
Dans le fin fond du temple se trouvait un large autel d'où on entendait des faibles vagissements. Un sourcil blond s'arqua sur le visage de Thor.  
Il y avait un bébé jotun, tout bleu et tout nu, mais d'une taille tout à fait humaine.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?!

Le soldat sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même.

\- N-non... C'est... il s'agit du... du dernier né de Laufey, victime d'une malformation...Voilà pourquoi il est là...son propre père l'a abandonné...

Le regard bleuté coula de nouveau sur le bébé tremblant. Il ne semblait même pas prémunit contre le froid comme ceux de sa race.  
Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur Jötunheim, Thor sembla hésiter. Ses doigts se contractèrent par intermittence sur le manche de son marteau. Il y avait une différence entre tuer des monstres armés de trois mètres de haut et ce...petit bout de Jötunn, si fragile...  
D'ailleurs, il n'avait vu aucunes femelles ou enfants sur la planète. Ni habitations. Ils devaient se cacher dans des souterrains.

\- Mon r...

Un choc violent retentit, une rosace de sang s'étala sur un mur, un marteau encastré en son centre. Le bras tendu dans cette même direction, le visage prit d'une grande perplexité, Thor finit par prendre une décision.  
Il s'approcha de l'autel pour saisir délicatement le bébé entre ses grandes mains. Puis le recouvrit de sa cape jusqu'à ce qu'on ne distingue qu'un petit visage chiffonné couvert de larmes. Doucement, de l'index, il essuya l'eau et une petite main le saisit. Thor frémit. Une sensation étrange lui réchauffant le cœur devant le sourire innocent, pas encore souillé.

Mais très vite, un sentiment plus négatif lui vint, de la colère et...de la jalousie.

Comment Laufey pouvait abandonner son propre petit ? D'aussi cruelle façon ? Ce monstre avait la chance de pouvoir procréer et voila ce qu'il en faisait !  
Thor eut un reniflement dédaigneux avant de tendre le bras pour rappeler son marteau. Il l'accrocha à sa ceinture, cala le bébé dans le creux de son bras puissant et commença a s'en aller. Il s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Le bébé avait tellement pris son attention qu'il en avait oublié l'arme de Laufey, le Coffret des Hivers Anciens. Il fit demi tour, s'en saisit sur le second autel et rentra définitivement chez lui, appelant le Bifrost.

XXX

Le peuple d'Asgard n'était qu'allégresse. Son roi revenait vainqueur des géants de glace. Ici et là, des femmes sautaient au cou de leurs maris, des enfants aux jambes de leurs pères et des mères se contentaient de sourire, de pleurer ou les deux à la fois, selon leurs états. L'armée avait subit des pertes mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Thor s'était contenté de saluer brièvement la foule, galopant rapidement vers son palais. Il confia son cheval aux garçons d'écurie et marcha d'un pas pressé vers les appartements royaux. Il hésita en s'arrêtant devant les gigantesques portes ouvragées d'or puis fit demi tour.

Au bout de quelques couloirs, il arriva devant une autre chambre. Il eut à peine le temps de lever le bras pour y toquer, qu'elles laissèrent le passage à une femme dont les rides n'avaient pas réussit à gâcher la beauté.

\- Thor, mon fils.

Il lui sourit.

\- Je suis de retour.

Il s'arrêta devant l'air sévère de sa mère. Il avait beau être roi, il se sentait parfois comme un petit garçon devant elle.

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait Thor. Et c'est une mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise.

\- Mais Mère...

\- Silence. Entre et montre le moi.

Penaud, il s'exécuta et, lorsque les portes furent refermées derrière eux, il délivra le bébé de sa gangue de tissu. Aussitôt, l'air de Frigga s'adoucit.

\- Il est si petit. Pour l'enfant d'un géant.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, caressa doucement la joue du nouveau né... qui commença a prendre une belle couleur rose. Surprise, elle cligna des yeux. Le changement de couleur ne fut pas la seule transformation physique. De rouge, les yeux devinrent verts, une touffe de cheveux sombres apparue sur le haut du crâne, et les minuscule crocs se résorbèrent.

Un long silence suivit.

\- ... Mère ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait. C'est ce petit... Il a comme... absorbé une partie de ma magie.

Thor se demanda s'il devait vraiment être surpris. Après tout, il connaissait mal le peuple de givre. Si le petit avait des capacités magiques, avec un bon entrainement aux armes, il deviendrait redoutable.

Frigga berça le bébé qui commençait a pleurer. Sur la table basse en face de son fauteuil, elle avait lu dans ses pierres de divination que Thor ramènerait un membre de la famille royale de Jötunheim. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé à un bébé.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire de lui... Ton valet de chambre ?

Thor hésita avant de répondre.

\- Mon fils.

Frigga le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- ES-TU FOU ?

Le regard de Thor était déterminé. Il avait eu cette idée à l'instant où il avait eu ce petit bout de Jötunn dans ses bras. Puisqu'il avait été condamné a la mort, il pouvait bien faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. De plus, si tout se passait bien, il pourrait le remettre plus tard sur le trône de Jötunheim. Unir les deux royaumes avec un seul monarque. Oui. Plus il y pensait, plus cela lui semblait une bonne idée.

\- C'est décidé, mère.

Il reprit le petit dans ses bras.

\- Il sera mon fils, prince d'Asgard.

\- Et que dira Sif ?

\- Rien. Je l'aime mais elle n'est pas capable de donner un héritier au royaume. Elle restera sur le trône en tant que reine et mère de Loki.

Frigga frissonna. Ce nom, elle l'avait vu dans ses pierres. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Sauf que Thor ne l'écouterait pas. Il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude.

Alors elle s'inclina.

\- Bien, votre majesté.


End file.
